Christmas Business - Time Travellers Part 5
by Awatere11
Summary: So this is to be Luc's first Christmas with his new family, Rhia still the blushing bride. It seems his kind do not do Xmas but being of viking descent they do know of the Yule Tide. Jack has an opinion on this, Ianto/Yan has face palming and Lucky simply makes sure his 'Puppy" gets a share of the meal. Madness continues ... No flammers please this is our madness
1. Chapter 1

1

"Roast Beast? Do we hunt?"

Jack paused and leered at Owen as he gasped with glee and Jack swaggered over to lean against the table, "Yes Luc. Yes. We hunt."

Luc made a sound of glee and Owen leaned in to whisper softly, "Don't tell the mates, it's tradition that it's a surprise."

Jack and Owen looked at each other with furtive glances, knowing full well Tosh and Ianto were going to kill them if they left for another bloody adventure but Luc was already reaching for his bow so they raced for the truck before anyone else saw. Of course Gray was already sitting in the back with his knife clutched in his hand.

The boys were on the hunt.

Ianto looked up as the truck roared out the gates and frowned, looking over at Tosh who was kneeling by a box, "Where are they going? I thought we were going to do the bloody decorations and w eneed to talk trees!"

"Maybe they went to get a real one?" she said and then sighed, "Owen went with them, I doubt it's a tree. You know he hates Christmas trees after that whole…one is trying to eat me…thing last year."

"Well, if they are late back I will kill them" Ianto said calmly as Rhiannon entered with another box, "Ah, that one is for your house Sissy, those are pink and silver."

"Oh!" she squealed with glee and Tosh smiled as she looked into the box and nodded, "Lovely."

"So, we have our colour themes?" Ianto asked with that authoritive stare and both women nodded happily as a frown started to form and Ianto looked around, "Where's Rhys and Andy? They were supposed to be represented here for this decoration committee."

"Well, I chose pink and silver." Rhiannon said with a smile, the box getting peeked into again.

"I chose red and gold" Tosh added, her own box overflowing and she knew this didn't include the lights they were going to put on their houses as well.

"And I was going to do the blue and silver theme but Andy asked for that, all Heddlu and all, but where are they?" Ianto sighed, "Instead I went for green and gold."

"Traditional, sounds lovely and really warm" Tosh soothed as she wondered what was going on, Looking out the window "There's Rhys, he is carrying some of the light boxes."

"Ah" Ianto relaxed, "The boys did say they wanted to unroll the strands to check the bulbs before they went up, no doubt they are covering the back lawn. Rhys is good with heights."

"Can we go see?" Rhia perked up, "I want to get the white whites"

"White whites?" Tosh asked.

"Off white, blue white, grey white, white white, yellow white" Ianto intoned, "There are different whites."

"OK" Tosh said slowly as Byrd entered with a large bell in her hands, ringing it gently.

"Tadda. It doesn't make a lot of noise" she frowned.

"It's a cow bell" Ianto sighed, "Dadda got it at the market and he is totally insane. It is nothing like a reindeer one."

"Do reindeer have bells?" she asked as her hands stilled, her head cocking to one side as a baby snuffled. She smiled and looked down at one, then crooned softly, "It's OK Blaine. I'm right here, Byrdie is right here."

"It's so sweet how she acts like they belong to her" Tosh said happily as the bell was handed to an eager Hero for a closer look, his eyes wide like he had been given a gift from the gods.

Ianto ducked his head and pretended to examine his slippers, "Well, I have rubber soles so let's go do the lights then maybe those men will be back by the time we are done, yeah?"

The women nodded and they rose to go examine all the pretty lights as Byrd settled on the floor with her harem…er…friends.

Dahlia looked up from her needlework and smiled softly as she watched the little ones all play, so sweet.

Like a little clowder of cats.

Ianto and the women spent the next few hours looking at lights and then heard the roar of the truck, turning to watch the mighty hunters return. It wasn't until they triumphantly dropped the back tray to reveal their prize that the real problem started.

Byrd looked at the sixteen pointer stag and started to scream with horror.

"You killed one, Daddy you killed one of Santa's deer, how could you!" she screamed, her hands flapping dramatically and she looked so much a Harkness as spittle flew that Ianto clapped a hand over his mouth to hide the involuntary snort.

"What? This is a deer, not a Reindeer!" Jack replied soothingly.

"Technically, we did kill it in the rain" Luc argued as Gray nodded his agreement, "We hadn't seen one for ages and it came out of the rain."

"Yeah, I think that means it is one" Gray agreed.

"I will never forgive you" Byrd snarled, "How could you!"

"But love…"

"Daddy, you killed Christmas!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

The three of them sat in the main room as Ianto strung popcorn and Luc tried not to eat it all. Owen was trying to explain Christmas to the large man who was still confused then he looked at the photos and Christmas cards Owen had.

"It's Yule Time" Luc said with sudden understanding, "The tree. That's ours!"

"Viking, yes" Ianto nodded calmly, "Yes, well done. The holly wreath was Viking too."

"A sun wheel" Luc said happily, "The berries and a circle. Yes, this is ours. I see now, you have bastardised our celebration."

"What?" Owen spluttered and Ianto snorted softly as he tried to hide his mirth, Owen wanting to defend his favourite time of the year. "We did not bastardise anything, what do you mean!"

"Odin is the bearded man bearing gifts" Ianto continued as he ignored Owen, "The twelve days of Christmas represent the Twelve days of feasting that always accompanied the Yule Time. Yes Luc, it has evolved as have we all."

"But where does he keep his axe?" Luc frowned, "Must stay in the sleigh."

"Axe?" Owen squeaked.

"And the wheel!" Luc crowed as Owen blinked at him.

"You see little one, Holly is an evergreen and we put it in a circle to represent the never-ending circle of life" Luc explained and Owen leaned back with surprise, "We place gifts on the tree like little carvings and such for the spirits of the trees that have died off or been sacrificed for our Yule Log to encourage them back. Oh, I get it now."

"Luc, don't tell Jack you understand" Owen suddenly blurted, "Make out you don't understand and we will listen to his version, yeah? Shit, the wee man's birthday?"

"Yes, it's his birthday" Ianto smiled, "Jack hasn't forgotten and we had a long talk last night in the bath. I assure you the pony was discussed and he finally gave in. There were tears but he agrees there is not enough grass."

"Seriously, he tried for a pony again?" Owen laughed "God, he is so…shit."

"So shit?"

"Nah, sorry Luc. It just occurred to me why he was talking to me about a horse float. Shit" Owen grimaced and Ianto sat up straighter.

"No, wait. I said no, we agreed no pony!" Ianto frowned as he glared at the little man, "Owen, explain why Jack needed it then?"

Owen had the good grace to look nervous as he glanced at Luc and then sighed, "Byrd still believes it was a reindeer right?"

"Yes, even with the pictures in the book and online she still believes it was a reindeer brought home for the feast" Ianto said then groaned, "Owen tell me you didn't tell him about the Reindeer Farm in Surry."

"Well, it was a joke" Owen whimpered as he slid towards the door, "I said we could take the kids there or something. He asked about the horse float, he asked you about grass and feed…I just. Shit. It just makes sense."

"Great, just great. Cats, monster mental dogs, a doggy pig. Why not a reindeer" Ianto flopped back on the sofa, "He's gone to get one hasn't he, to show her the difference."

"Well, he does want her happy again" Owen shrugged as Luc stated to laugh.

"I am going to kill him" Ianto said with a glare of doom, "If he pulls up towing a horse float with a fucking reindeer inside I will kill him."

They waited with a mixture of glee and horror the SUV roared up the drive and Jack called out to the kids, "come see what I got!"

Ianto watched with a quietly seething glare as Jack lowered the back and then Ianto let out a breath of relief as Jack called to Luc to help carry an animatronic reindeer for the lawn.

"Well done Cariad" Ianto said happily as Byrd clambered over it and forgave her Daddy, now seeing quite clearly the deer had not been the same.

Ianto wandered off and Jack turned to Owen to whisper, "Thanks for the text message, I almost had it loaded too."

"You did remember the birthday?" Owen asked.

"My beloved is doing a cake and a small party so the Christmas is not overshadowed. Once the kids are bigger the parties will be bigger to match but for now it's more a party for us to celebrate our little one. Well, all out little ones I guess. It will be a big baby party full of noise, cake and plastic." Jack laughed, Luc sighing softly. "He is letting me have the Christmas madness this year. Next year I do the baby party."

"I want one"

"A party?" Owen asked.

"No. A youngling with my Rhia. I know it will not be so but it is our way to create. I would have loved babies with her" Luc said as he watched the children play and Ianto looked towards the large Lilac house as he wondered if Luc knew about their gift.

Maybe this Christmas could be a time of giving for everyone, he knew they would love to provide another.

If Rhiannon truly wanted another one.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"OK what do you know about it so far?" Jack asked as he settled in a chair with a look of superior big headedness that had Owen gleefully watching.

"I understand there are gifts and something about a donkey" Luc said as he pointed to the Christmas Cards Ianto had been writing in.

"OK, Jesus Christ was born on Christmas Day, lucky really because everyone remembers his birthday each year because it coincides with Christmas" Jack said happily, "That's why there are gifts. Because it's his birthday. And lets not forget the feast, yum. His birthday cake is called Christmas Cake and we have a Christmas Tree because babies love balls and we hang balls and gifts on the tree. Would be silly to hang them on the wall. Santa was made up so the children had someone to write to and then the adults would know what gifts the children wanted … great idea. Oh, oh! And let's remember eggnog. Yum. That was made so the adults could have fun too."

Owen had a hand over his mouth as he watched Ianto blink slowly, Luc pointing a finger at Jack as he asked "But why reindeer? Why not horses?"

"Because Horses are normal and Reindeer are not. Children find Reindeer weird and rare. I mean, it could be cats I guess but damn, they are hard to train." Jack frowned.

"Right" Luc sat back, "So the fact Santa is a derivative of Odin? Yule is a time of celebration and feasting? Gifts were hung in the tree for the gods? All just coincidence?"

"Of course, I mean who ever heard of an ancient God saying Ho-ho-ho?" Jack scoffed and Ianto sighed as Jack continued, "After all, he wears a red suit!"

"Jack, is that our son crying?" Ianto asked and Jack sprang up then raced outside to find his little one sitting on the grass being watched over by his Hearthwarmer.

"How long has he lived here?"Owen asked with wonder.

"He is mad, what can I say. For the love of gods, do not ask about the Easter Bunny!" Ianto gasped with horror as Owen perked up with open glee, slapping Luc on the arm as he raced off after Jack.

"Come on blondie, let's ask. He might tell us why we have eggs too." Owen giggled.

"Eggs to represent new life, you see… he doesn't care does he" Luc frowned, "Why is he excited about that?"

"Because he is hoping Jack tells you the Easter Bunny lays the eggs or something daft" Ianto said with a groan, watching the large man blink then laugh as he followed Owen.

"Wait wee man, I am coming" Luc called to his friends and they headed off for some Jack Entertainment.

"Oh Gods" Ianto sighed, "Luc is beginning to get a sense of humour about….what's that?"

"I don't know" Tosh said as she rose to peer out the window and she made a noise in the back of her throat that had Ianto walking over to look out, finding his husband had tried to remove the child from the lawn and Lin's roars were almost deafening as he threw himself about in Jack's arms. Jack's look of horror enough to have others running to help. Owen simply plucked the child from Jack's arms and said something Ianto couldn't hear then plonked the child back on the ground where he eagerly seized a flower and shoved it in his gob. Now Owen was on his hand and knees struggling to get the plant back out of the baby's mouth as Ianto canted his head.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ianto muttered and Tosh came over to look down, watching her husband now wrestling with Jack who had taken offence to the manhandling of his child. "God I hope it snows soon, they are driving me nuts."

"Christmas madness starting early" she agreed, "I was surprised at how well Luc has grasped the idea of Christmas."

"Viking race. They love any excuse for a party." Ianto smiled, "I am going to suggest we finish preparing for the tree and then see about Jack getting the large one for the front room so we can decorate it to be seen from outside."

"I want to put one in my window too" Tosh agreed, "I am going to have my first Christmas in my own house. I can't wait."

"With the forecast for snow overnight it will start to feel like to too" Rhiannon said gleefully as they all hummed happily.

Ianto looked over at the boxes of decorations and frowned to himself.

Why were there only two?

There were five this morning.

OH GOD

"JACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto raced out to see the large tree in the back yard already had a ladder leaning against it "Jack! No! Those are not exterior lights. Interior, inside! Don't you dare decorate that tree you know I want one inside for those decorations."

Jack turned as he heard his husband yelling and looked down at the box, "Oh, sorry love. Didn't realise. Shit, they are marked 'Interior' on the side too."

Luc had been listening and turned to Rhiannon, "So, he decorates the tree inside? Like, a large centrepiece or something?"

"Yes love" Rhiannon answered lovingly stroking his arm like it was a pet, "We put trees in our main room and hang our pretties on them. Gifts underneath for us all to open."

"Ah"

Rhiannon walked over to stand by Ianto as Jack repacked the decorations and began to walk towards them, "Sorry love. Should have asked, we can do some fairy lights on them though, right?"

"Of course Cariad, they are in the red shed. Red for Christmas, all the lawn ornaments and Santa Signs are in there too" Ianto smiled.

"Oh! I forgot about those, yeah. The little sleigh?" Jack was excited now as he rushed off and Ianto carried the box back in as Rhiannon carried the other one.

He placed them back in the corner and turned to say something when the sound of a chainsaw rent to air.

"Oh shit!" Rhiannon said with open horror, "Luc asked about trees inside."

Ianto ran like the Weevils were after him to find Luc cutting into the tree Jack had been climbing and Ianto could only watch with horror as it majestically fell to one side, slow motion as Rhiannon screamed with rage and Luc could be seen paling as he looked up to realised he had cut it on the wrong angle and by the time the noise had stopped Ianto was the only one making a noise.

Not that they could hear.

The tree was at the 45 degree angle, Luc's mouth open mid curse and Jack was running for their son with horror as Jack's mother looked up with her arms thrown out to try and cover the baby on the ground.

Ianto pushed with all his might, slowing the descent to a miniscule movement.

Ianto ran.

He scooped up his son and slammed into Dahlia, sending them all flying back against the house and the tree's snail-like descent suddenly lurched back to real time, crunching against the front veranda of Rhiannon's house.

"IANTO!" Jack screamed as he ran into the limbs of the tree and started pulling at them in an effort to find those beneath. Soon there were others helping and Jack was almost hysterical as he had yet to hear Ianto' voice. He saw an arm, renewing his efforts as Owen hacked at the limb Luc was holding back and they could soon see Ianto's' back.

"Yan? Mama?" Jack whispered fearfully and a groan of reply has him gently lifting his husband from those he was cradling beneath himself. Dahlia had hold of Lin, her eyes wide with shock as she looked up at her son and Lin waved gleefully.

"Oh fuck" Jack sobbed, easing Ianto to the ground and cradling him gently against him, kissing him softly, "Baby?"

"Ahhhh, that hurt" Ianto sighed, "Shit. I think I used up several lives then."

Jack laughed with relief, drawing Ianto into another kiss as Luc watched on with his hands wringing.

"Brother?"

"I'm OK Luc" Ianto rose unsteadily to his feet, "It took special magic to get there in time, to bend time. I am so very tired now."

Jack helped him into the house as Luc followed with Dahlia who seemed unhurt, just shaken and Jack helped Ianto to his favourite sofa.

"It's OK. Go get that mess sorted" Jack said as he drew Luc into a hug, "This is not your fault. This is just a misunderstanding. Ianto isn't hurt, just tired. He's not angry with you. It's OK."

Luc didn't' seem overly convinced but Ianto's soft smile and nod sent him out to cut up the tree to a more manageable size, Rhiannon following to scold.

The Lilacs had come out to look and were most concerned, their chirps and squeaks making Luc sigh as he knelt to explain to them what had happened, his shoulders shrugging as he told them this Sol 3 was a little harder to understand sometimes.

They agreed with the lovely creature that this planet was diverse and complex. Luc stroked them as he whispered that it was worth it to be so happy. This place so lush and wonderful.

They couldn't agree more as their children slithered about the lawn like large jelly babies on the sprinklered grass.

Ianto had it set so the grass their side was always damp for them.

Lush.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto thought he had things under control now, his temper flaring as he clutched the chair and tried to breathe.

"Brother?"

"Yes Luc"

"Are you OK? You seem…ah….frizzed"

Ianto blinked and then forced himself to relax, "I'm OK Luc, just my nerves. You know I am weird about things."

"I wish to ask about gifts" Luc said as he settled accepting that Ianto was weird but wonderfully so, as was the entire family.

"Yes, we all give gifts to one another. Some are new, some are handmade, some seem old. The gift is not about the money value, but the intent or the thought" Ianto tried to explain, "Lin will get lots of balls as he has a thing about them right now, Gray will be overjoyed to find his brother got him a bow and arrow set so he can hunt with you. He will want to practice with you down the back at your archery range."

"Ah, he is a lovely boy" Luc smiled, "Skinny though. He will bulk up, right?"

"Oh yes, don't worry. Jack is nice and strong, Gray will be too" Ianto assured him, "David will get thinner, not much as he is a solid boy but Mimi is little. She will get bigger, maybe even large like her mama when done growing."

"Ahhhhh" Luc smiled softly, "Little Princess eats well."

"Your son is adjusting to family life?"

"Wonderful, he likes David. They like each other, both laugh and yell and run about" Luc nodded happily, "Handsome boys."

Ianto smiled as he watched Luc preen, so glad he loved the children.

"So, I can make gifts?" Luc asked, "For the children?"

"Yes, I believe Dahlia is making them sweet bags" Ianto nodded, "Sweets are very Christmas."

"And old things" Luc said softly, "Something old is acceptable."

"Yes, Jack sometimes gets me a pretty piece of glass from the second hand store, the fact it is old makes it all the more pretty to me." Ianto assured him, "He has some that were his wife's many years ago as well. Perfume bottles. Each one so different and pretty and I love them all knowing the love he felt when purchasing them for someone who made him happy."

"Ah" Luc seem happy with that and Ianto smiled.

"Would you like to see the gift I got Jack?" Ianto whispered, "I've not wrapped it yet but you can't tell him you saw it or he will have a conniption trying to force you to tell him."

"I can peek?"

"Come on" Ianto led him to the Yan Wardrobe and pulled out a bag from the back, "This is where he never looks. He's worse than the kids for hunting. Right, here it is."

Ianto lifted the coat from the bag and Luc canted his head as he looked at it, "It's his coat."

"Yes" Ianto smiled, "His first one. He left it on the Tardis and forgot where so got another. He's had about eight so far as I can't fix them all the time but this is the original. See here?"

Ianto turned the collar in and showed Luc the name tag that declared this coat the property of Captain Jack Harkness. The air force wings above the name showed his designation. "The others don't have this."

"So, it's old and new at the same time" Luc nodded.

Ianto had the feeling that he had somehow pleased the man who was humming happily as they headed back down and Luc left soon after with a determined look, his truck roaring out of the complex as Rhiannon headed over.

"What did you tell him?"

"What? Why?"

"He rang his brother the pissy one and they had some sort of argument in their language and he looked pleased with himself as he roared off like a lunatic" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Ah, I think he was sorting your gift, he asked about gifts and we talked about sentimentality being more important that price tag. He seemed excited I think he thought of something he wanted to get for you" Ianto repaid, "Pretend not to notice whatever he hides in a stupid place now."

"I'm not Jack, I will know where he puts it" she scolded.

"Exactly, so pretend" Ianto laughed and she huffed before storming back out. Stormed a lot these days, marriage agreed with her this time around.

Ianto knew second chances are sometimes the best.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Luc was excited as he peeked at the broach in the box, his grandmother hesitant at first before handing it over as it was one of the last pieces from their home planet that had not filtered through the family.

He knew she would like it.

Pink.

It had been worn with honour on his Great Grandmother's death bed, removed from her bosom before the funeral pyre was lit, to see it on the heaving breast of his new mate would be such an achievement, a totem that would speak to the family that she was his, he hers. It was large. All good things were and it was going to be such a surprise for her come the opening ritual.

He walked into the main room and settled on the sofa, shoving the box down the back of the cushions as he knew this was a brilliant hiding place. He grinned as he looked at their inside tree with wonder, the chidden decorating happily.

Rhiannon watched him shove something down the back of the sofa and sighed softly as she hoped the children wouldn't find it….whatever it was….that she wouldn't look at….no peeking…..at all.

She chastised the little voice whispering that he would never know and she remembered her promise to Ianto, not to peek.

Nope.

She had everything wrapped and ready, tomorrow the big day and she was secretly pleased they were all going to have private openings before the meal, her wanting this first Christmas with him to be private, not full of the Ianto and Jack show.

She was surprised to find she was still jealous of their connection and she sighed as she chastised herself again, of course she needed to stop. Her own personal God wafted past with a child attached to each leg like they were chaps. You don't see Jack doing that.

"Stop it."

Everyone turned to look at her and she realised she had spoken out loud, "Sorry, um …. We need to have some eggnog I think."

Everyone cheered and she gave a sigh of relief as it seemed she had managed to cover her outburst, her concern now thrumming as she felt the annoyance in the back of her mind. She was still seething over the comments at the wedding made by his family about breeding hips. She knew it was not her fault she had no way to give him the child they obviously expected.

She had to let it go, this was not the gift she could give him now and making everyone else miserable would achieve nothing. She could practically hear Yan chastising her and reminding her that she had already provided two instant ones.

Yes.

David had caught a pig, right?

Micha had three boys lusting for her openly, right?

So she was barren. So what. They had three lovely children and if Ianto or Jack squeezed another one out as easily as the other ones she might cut their fucking throats.

Goddamn it.

Stop it.

The gifts all looked good, the tree looked great and she had their breakfasts all sorted knowing Luc would cook eggs like he always did and be surprised by her bringing out the berries Ianto had given her.

She should be happy right? This close to her brother, a new man and a loving family. A great home and a good future so why did she feel so damned repressed? She thought living this close was great, Ianto would protect her and she would never need anything again.

Now she felt second to him …. HER ….. even her own husband nodding respectfully when her brother was in Yan-mode. It suddenly struck her that she was jealous, embarrassingly jealous.

She sighed as she leaned back and saw the flaw.

Leaving this place would be like losing a limb. For all the downside to her arguments the one glaringly obvious positive was that for the first time in her life she was loved.

Really loved.

And she had Ianto to thank or it all.

As if hearing, the back door slammed and Yan called a greeting that had Rhiannon swinging to watch Yan enter with her usual waft "Hey Sissy. I know you will have your thing here in the morning so I have brought our gifts here too. Silly this opening in a huge group when this is your fist Christmas as your own family. I am so happy for you, so proud."

"Proud?"

"Yes, look at all you have" Yan smiled softly, her long hair honey coloured today, "A wonderful man, beautiful children and this house is such a testament to your wonderful gift of colour. I would never have done the house like this, it is so wonderful. I am telling everyone to ask you for help with their homes from now on. You know, you could have a career as an interior decorator, did you ever think of that?"

Rhiannon blinked as she stared at her sibling.

"Really?"

"I am so happy you are here with me. I am so proud of you" Yan said as she hugged her tightly and Rhiannon closed her ears against the tears threatening as she knew those words were all she ever wanted their mother to say to her.

Her sibling saying it meant so much more.

Her anger bled into the floor boards as Yan filled her with a golden glow around her heart and she knew she was forgiven by her inner self for her silly thoughts.

Only love allowed here.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Christmas morning and the children were going insane with glee, wrapping paper flying, popcorn packing flying and even the occasional gift mistakenly flying.

Luc was laughing so much he was choking as he watched his sons. Sons. Plural. Sons that were looking at their matching knives with open shock, his mate's wonderful gasp telling him he had done good.

"I killed the deer that did the handles" he said proudly "Deer horn. Strong and good grip so blood will not make your hand slip."

Shae held up his knife and growled happily as David hefted his on in the palm of his hand, his glee obvious as he now had his first blade. Rhiannon wondered if she should object but then looked at her handsome husband and saw how proud he was then realised that he was right, this was his family and he should be allowed to gift as his people do.

"Right" she said nervously, "Yours from the boys next door."

"Yes?" he looked around with interest and she pointed behind the sofa.

"Ianto carried it in, it's too heavy for me" she said with obvious nervousness.

Luc accepted the box with interest, large and heavy though only a foot or two wide it was as tall as the sofa it rested behind, a square like a gigantic pizza box. He glanced at her then opened it and made a noise, rising to his feet as he looked at the contents.

"What is it Da?"

"A shield" Luc whispered with awe. It was finely made, carved handle at the back that had a short blade sheathed inside for hand to hand combat should the sword fall, it was both handsome and so unbelievably ….pretty.

The Viking mask staring at him was fully bearded as his father had been, the helmet one of a warrior but it was the two wolves behind the mask that drew his gaze, facing each way as a couple. Watching one another's back as they showed the true Viking spirit.

"It's beautiful" Luc breathed, "Enigma has really done it this time, this is…..is…..wow. It must go on the outside of the house as a talisman or over the fireplace so it watches over us."

"It looks heavy" Rhiannon said as she saw the nice country garden painting disappearing for a huge silver shield to dominate her lounge. She bit back a sigh.

"I know" Luc smiled, his delight apparent as he stroked the metal, "It is the size of the large barn doors we are putting out front onto the veranda. Yan knows this, watched me measure out the new door frame. This is to hang at front of house, do you see love? It's us. Odin, the great god watching over us, the wolves are us. You and me, united even as we stand back to back to look for danger. Our home, our den protected. Do you see love? At the back? Behind the wolves?"

"Swords?"

"A long boat, the two ends showing, our house is our boat that we will journey in. The swords are crossed to show those who enter that it is protected. Two swords my love, one for each of us to show we both have teeth." Luc sighed again, "Such thought goes into these gifts, I hope mine is accepted with the affection I feel for this."

Rhiannon assured him that all gifts were good gifts and he shoved his hand down the sofa as she swallowed and raised her head, it was time for the hidden ….thing.

"Gold, the three stones are pale amethysts and those are seed pearls" he said excitedly as she held the broach in the palm of her hand…well….most of her hand. It was more like a hair clip and she fought the shudder at the thought of how it would stick out on her breast. Then he said something that made her heart plummet as she realised she would indeed be wearing it a lot, "It was my Grandmother's and hers before her. A family heirloom."

Shit.

The three oval amethysts were joined like a flower with the ornate curls of filigree to represent the vine. Once upon a time it must have been considered the height of fashion but so were pantaloons and bonnets ya know.

Shit.

"I am overwhelmed" she said truthfully, "This is more than I expected."

Luc was happy with that, turning to accept the gift from the children that he was excited to find were feathers collected for his many projects. Such wonderful children to gather them into a box.

Rhia placed the large clip on her breast and felt the weight, knowing it was going to drive her mad but smiling as she also knew it was not as heavy as it looked and she was 'drama'ing a wee bit.

Her gift from the boys of dried flowers also a surprise and she watched David's face fall as he knew he well enough to know it was not what she thought she was getting so she smiled and gasped, "David! Shae! Perfect for the vase on the hearth for summer when the fire will be out. We can have such a lovely arrangement!"

"And I have carved a little duck from a piece of wood for the mantle, Uncle Jack helped" Micha said proudly , the figurine quite artfully done and Luc snatched it up to examine.

"Why Micha, you are an artist. My daughter is gifted, look!" Luc boomed, "I am so proud today!"

Rhiannon got her true gift as Micha launched herself at Luc with glee and cried "Oh thank you Taddy!"


	8. Chapter 8

8

"This is my gift to you" Rhiannon said as she pushed the box over and he picked it up with glee, opening it in his lap to blink with open confusion.

"What is this?"

"A grooming kit" she said with alarm, "it opens like a book, see?"

Luc opened it to look at the manicure set and beard grooming tools, his fingers brushing over them as he considered and she now wished she had asked Ianto for help instead of shopping by herself.

"To trim my fuzzies" Luc finally said softly, "Woman, you know it is a sign of a good marriage that the man trusts his wife to place a blade to his throat. What a thoughtful gift to choose. I can sit on the veranda as you tend to me in the way our women do. This is…. Perfect. My wife had one similar, I burned it with her on her pyre so she might have it for the next life. Rhiannon, so thoughtful."

Her relief was palpable.

Then the boys opened their gifts form their uncles and screaming started with Shae first, Luc paling as his son made a yowling noise similar to a cat in battle mode, his hands flapping about his face as he looked at the box they had unwrapped together.

"What is it?" Luc asked eagerly.

"Play Station X" David cried, his hands on his face to show his extreme overload, "This isn't even out for another year, how the hell..oh wow! Look, the game! A Viking Adventure one. WOW… We can pay together Shae Mousey Man!"

"Micha?" Rhiannon asked softly, "What did you get love? A doll?"

"What is it?" Luc asked, "Lift it from the box so we can see maiden."

Micha gently gathered something in her hands, her face full of joy as she lifted a ball of fluff out into the open and Luc made a noise of excitement, "A Fuzzelot? Gods, where did they….wow. Is it a boy or girl?"

"What is it?" Rhiannon asked again.

"A Fuzzelot! They are so rare, wow. Ah, look it's a little girl" Luc gushed, "Awwwww she wants to bite me. Already bonded to her queen and wanting to protect her. Wonderful."

Rhiannon finally got that it was alive, some sort of creature and she watched Micha squeeze it to her chest as it made a warbling noise.

"Awwwwww" Luc sighed, "It's singing to its mama. So sweet. Ah, so this is Christmas. Wonderful, and food yet."

Rhiannon smiled softly as she wondered how to wear the broach without it being obvious that it startled her so she rose and left the room to get dressed, choosing a purple crushed velvet gown the broach would match then the phone rang and she recognised her brother's ringtone with relief.

"Do you know what he got me?"

"And hello to you too" Yan laughed softly, "No. He didn't say."

"A big arse broach thing the size of my fucking hand" she hissed back "It looks like someone placed a bloody purse on my tit."

Sniggering showed Yan was not clearly understanding so Rhia sent a picture, "see?"

"Wow" Yan said with wonder, "that would make an awesome hairclip at the nape of your neck."

Rhiannon could have slapped herself as her earlier thought that it looked like one came back to her and she grinned "You don't think he would be aggrieved that I wear it like that instead of a breast weight?"

"They hold great wealth in their hair" Yan assured her, "apparently they wore jewellery in their beards as well …Jack stop it, I will lamp you one! I did not say Rhia had a beard, look, I can still reach you over there you son of a cat lady!"

Rhiannon started to giggle along with her sibling as she now saw the gift as something useable without causing offense and she soon had a loose low hanging bun with the clip nestled in place and it did indeed look fine against her dark hair.

She took a deep breath and walked down to the main room where they were all still playing and clapped her hands, "come on, get dressed as the feast happens next and we need to be over at the big house if you want to choose good seats."

Luc looked up from doing up his boots and saw the clip in her hair, his face lighting up, "You wear it already? Really? You like it? I was not sure, you were so quiet."

"Luc, I love it. Look, it is magnificent" she turned for him to look and his hands slid around her wait as his lips found her neck.

"My love, you are magnificent, the broach merely represents you" he whispered, "As it has for generations, it shows the standing of its wearer as a matriarch of her family. Ianto spoke to me of such things, how you were as much his Mama as anyone, I know he will approve that I chose to make you our Head Woman. Yan is lovely but also Ianto, not large and intimidating like you. He/She could never frighten and command as you do, my heart flopping for you like a wounded bird in a cage as I want to please you. My love, my wife, my breath. My shield, I am your sword."

Rhiannon turned in his arms, her face full of love, "My husband, my shield I am your sword."

They kissed as the children pounded about overhead yelling at one another.

Their house was full of life.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Luc was eyeballing the table and Yan could not work out what she had missed, something must be wrong and she stood beside him with a critical eye as she went over the heaving table top.

"What is it?" Luc whispered and Yan frowned as she turned to him for clarification.

"What is confusing you brother?"

"The bird beast" Luc hissed, "It is immense? Is it an alien breed?"

Yan turned back to the table "The turkey?"

"Turkey" Luc repeated like it was a sacred word, "Yes, where did that come from?"

"Tesco's" Yan replied, "It's a large breed of bird, you know ostriches are larger."

"Yes but they are not birds" Luc replied, "They are from the Herdrakian Galaxy."

Yan hesitated, then turned to Jack who shook his head to show Luc was mistaken, then Yan turned to Luc, "Would you like to see a picture of one with it's plumage?"

Luc nodded and Ianto keyed up pictures, Luc humming as he looked then clicked a link to other breeds and he stalled out, the birds of paradise only eclipsed by peacocks that had him shrieking as he pointed "Peacats! Look, Peacats as birds!"

"Peacats?"

"A catlike creature with peacock plumage" Jack replied, "They don't survive space travel, none here."

Luc nodded, "So, these are real birds? How do they taste?"

"Well we are about to eat the turkey" Jack said happily as he clapped Luc on the back, "come on buddy, you can hold the serving plate while I carve."

"Carve? What do you carve it into?" he asked and David started to choke on his drink as Owen grinned and jiggled in his chair until Rhys settled opposite with his son grizzling in his lap.

"Mine are in a food coma" Owen said happily, "He still crabby?"

"Yeah, smells the food even if he is really too small to have much" Rhys replied, "funny thing the Lilac influence, they eat solids so young and are so hungry for it. Look at him, wee eyes drinking it in, he's about to ask for something."

"What do you mean, Lilac influence?" Luc asked as those in question slithered in to their designated chairs, happily settling to wave tentacles merrily around the table.

"Well, Blaine here was cooked by them, me and Andy didn't very well have him mate" Rhys smiled, "They made him from our DNA. Same with Owen and Tosh's twins."

Luc stared at him long and hard then turned to the factorum.

"Lilacs can breed without sex, they take DNA strands and create from those. They can take two subjects and create a new life within" Ianto explained "As hosts to the embryo they then 'cook a baby in a short time. As you can see they have one there now."

Luc looked down the table and saw one was larger than the other and had a dark patch, "That's a baby?"

"Yes, they love making them and are happiest giving them as gifts to those who need them" Jack said happily, Yan watching intently as Luc reached out and stroked the Lilac gently.

"What a lovely gift" he crooned, "How wonderful for you to be able to create like that, such a goodly thing, such a show of love."

The Lilac shuddered happily, chirping away as Rhiannon sat and leaned over "What's it saying?"

"Something about a gift for the New Year" Luc said as he struggled with his limited understanding of their language.

"They are saying that the baby will be ready in the New Year" Yan said softly as she watched Rhiannon croon as well, fussing as she hoped the Lilacs liked the jello she had made for them.

Yan smiled, "Rhiannon, you've been spoiling them lately and they are so happy for your new family that they hoped you wanted more."

She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows, "You know I can't have more."

"No" Yan said firmly, "You can't birth anymore, you can still have a baby. Seems you will. It's yours they are cooking as a wedding gift."

Luc froze, his hand over the bump as Rhiannon gasped and reared back, "Bullshit!"

"Stop that!" Byrd scolded, "My babies came from them, so much better than that stinky whinger over there. Only thing that Taddy can't do best, seems they are better at baby making"

Yan frowned "Are you saying my offering is substandard?"

"Well he is stinky a damned lot!" she replied with a grimace, "My twins are always sweet, even Blaine here who is such a big boy and being the prettiest and perfect. Lin needs work, all I'm saying."

Andy laughed as he plucked up his son and settled him in his lap offering a spoon. Blaine eagerly accepted it and shoved it at the plate in front of him, getting a good helping if his Dad's mash and gravy.

Luc looked at Rhiannon, "What? What are they saying?"

"We are going to have a baby" Rhiannon said, blinking as he startled and then she laughed happily, "Oh Christ almighty, we are going to have a baby"

Gray sighed as he turned to David and whispered, "Pray for another boy. Girls are quite mad ya know."

"I've noticed" David whispered, "all mad."

Young men-to-be nodded sagely.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Ianto gave a sigh of relief as he decided they were over the worst of it, just the packing up and preparing for the New Year, Gods help them all.

Ianto had retrieved the boxes and was gently removing the baubles first as the glass ones nestled back into their original polystyrene from their place of origin. Three little angels had found their beds and Ianto was reaching for another one when he heard Rhiannon's screams and he gasped, racing from the room as Dahlia looked up from the book she was reading with surprise. Lin laughed as he tuned to Lucky and they both agreed that it had been a bit mad there.

Ianto ran across the grass for Rhiannon's and entered to find chaos, Luc standing in the hallway with a look of horror as Rhiannon raining blow about his shoulders as she screamed with rage. The cause of the problem was still in his arms, the tree half out of the main room with ornaments falling and breaking on the ground as he yelped and tried to protect himself by burying himself in the branches.

"Oh gods, some of these are heirloom!"Ianto wailed as he fell to his knees and tried to catch some of the more delicate ones, Rhiannon's' blows making more fall as she now swung at the tree without a second thought.

"Oh Luc, these are so old" Ianto sighed and Luc appeared from the branches.

"Yes. See? They are old!"

"Like the bloody broach old!" Rhiannon screamed "Heirloom. You get it? These were hung in the tree by us as kids, our Mam watching happily with a black fucking eye from our bastard Da uually, you fucking idiot!"

Luc looked aghast now.

"This was my fourth" Ianto said as he held up an apple with the stalk broken off, "Remember? I got the apple and you got the little bell? So naff."

"Yeah, she looked so happy, thinking we would love them and we both looked at each other and pretended to be enthused" Rhiannon agreed, then gasped, "Here! The little bell."

"Ahhhhhhh" Ianto smiled, "I can fix this, another ribbon can be glued where the stalk was, they can still match Sissy."

"I killed gifts from your bloodline" Luc said as he slumped and looked at the tree again, "I thought we had a fire and gave the tree to the Gods. The decorations go to them."

"No, no. The decorations are reused" Ianto stood and looked at Luc, "It's OK, this was a simple misunderstanding. It's OK, I am not angry just so disappointed that some are gone."

"My queen, how do I fix this?" Luc asked the one who was no longer attacking him like a warrior.

"I don't know" she wailed.

"Wait, you carved those little animals for Lin" Ianto swung to look at him, "Perhaps if you carve some new decorations for the tree next year your children can hang them and begin the new bloodline."

Luc perked up as he looked at Rhiannon, "Did you hear that? Mister Missus is right! Sorry… brother. I have to get used to that, yes."

"Right, even better if you teach those boys to whittle too" Jack added, his quick assessment that he needed to save his favourite brother-in-law "Imagine them hanging their own offerings."

"Ahhhhh" Luc shone with glee as Rhiannon mouthed her thanks and Ianto looked at the mess.

"Right, how about Rhia and I finish un-trimming the tree and then you can have your bonfire. Maybe if you go around the neighbourhood and offer to take the naked trees for your bonfire the neighbours will love that."

Both men scampered off followed by the children who shot out from under the stairs where they had been watching and as they roared our Micha paused to look at her uncle, "I don't have to whittle do I? My fingers are too little."

"Of course not darling, you can do whatever you want, maybe you want to write a song or poem? Luc would find that wonderful as it's something their people do" Ianto offered and she squeed.

"Oh god, I could kill him sometimes" she sighed.

"Don't' worry I know exactly what you mean. Have you met my husband?" Ianto asked as he plucked a little soldier form the tree, "Ah. A wee nutcracker."

Rhiannon snorted and they were soon both laughing as they stripped out the tree and looked up as the men bounced back in.

"Eight!" Luc said with glee, "Eight!"

"Including this one?" Ianto asked and he nodded.

"Eight including mine."

"Well nine is a lucky number for you lot, right? Give me half an hour to empty mine and then you will have nine trees" Ianto offered and Luc made a little squee noise like Micha that was sweet considering it was obviously to copy her. He rushed off again. So much energy.

"Thank you Ianto, you always remember things about numbers. God, I really lamped him."

"It's OK love, he has to expect a little slap and tickle, they like that sort of thing. He did choose you for your strength and authority. After all, he was panting a little bit like he might be aroused."

"Oh" she blushed as her hand flapped, "Really? He's not hurt? I can't believe how much of Da there is in me."

"Ah but I see Mama, didn't she always apologise with a feed?"

Rhiannon rushed off to make a sandwich for her hard working man and Ianto went to finish his tree before Jack started to help.

Another lamping might ensue if that happened.


End file.
